


关于他们的五个片段

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123
Summary: 一个关于仏英和新大陆的婚姻&家族故事。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	关于他们的五个片段

关于他们的五个片段

爱是去不断地重新创造，不断地跨越时间、空间、世界所造成的障碍。一种真正的爱，是一种持之以恒的胜利。

——阿兰·巴迪欧《爱的多重奏》

巴黎和坏天气

当伦敦人谈论着天气、抱怨夏天怎么还不快点来的时候，巴黎人已经纷纷走出公寓，到附近的公园和露天咖啡座晒起了太阳。忘掉电影里的那些个雨夜，巴黎的天气总是缱绻得就像情人投来的盈满爱意的目光。然而今日却并非如此，弗朗西斯在和报社编辑交谈时接到了亚瑟的电话。英国人说自己正在北站出口，巴黎下雨了，他没带伞；接着就挂了电话。

“莫娜，很抱歉。”弗朗西斯苦笑着指了指手机。

对面淡金色长发的姑娘看起来并不太在意，她伸手把眼镜往上扶了点，收起笔记本和钢笔，抿了口咖啡，不闲不淡地开口说，“那就快去吧。夫人比工作重要，我早就习惯了。”

“真的很抱歉。”弗朗西斯起身告别，“那家伙听上去不太好，而且还没带伞。”他又补充了一句，“一个英国佬。”

弗朗西斯很快就从拉丁区赶到了北站。亚瑟靠着门口的大理石立柱，只穿着衬衫和灰色西装背心，打着领带，却没有穿外套。他双手抱在一起，手在胳膊上来回摩挲，肩膀哆嗦个没完。弗朗西斯打着伞站到他旁边时，发现他正在走神，绿眼睛盯着地面，不知道在想些什么。直到弗朗西斯喊他的名字，他才慢悠悠地转醒。亚瑟注视了法国人一会，马上开始抱怨他怎么来得这么慢。弗朗西斯头一次没有回嘴，直接脱下羊绒大衣罩住他，把他搂进怀里，按到副驾驶座上。这又让亚瑟发了好一阵子牢骚。

“你先去找件衣服换上，我去做点吃的。”弗朗西斯把伞搁在鞋架上，落下的水滴很快汇成了一汪泉眼。他一边催促亚瑟，自己准备去厨房。

亚瑟没有理他，径自往卧房走，做工精良的大衣被甩在沙发上。他伸手抽掉了工整的领带，弗朗西斯看着他的举动不明所以。快到房门口，亚瑟才转过身瞥向他，浓眉皱在一起，口气有些不耐烦，“弗朗西斯，既然你怕我着凉，就不能想想办法让我热起来吗？”

弗朗西斯盯着他端详了一会，那双绿眼睛里充满了责备。“好吧。”法国人耸肩，脱下薄呢外套挂在门边的落地衣架上，“我们去床上谈。”

亚瑟不对劲，弗朗西斯接到那个电话时就察觉到了。他的恋人虽长着一头永远理不顺的茶金色短发，却十分注重仪表。他的三件套和风衣永远笔挺严谨，他一定会随身带包，那里面通常装着雨伞和其他随时可能要用到的文件。这位大律师在北伦敦很抢手、工作繁忙。

他们纠缠在一起，亚瑟贴上来吻住弗朗西斯的唇，迫不及待地腾出手解他的衬衫扣子。弗朗西斯因为他的热情和主动又在心里惊讶了一小会，很快便从善如流地给予了回应。整个过程都很顺利，亚瑟一直紧紧地环着他的脖子，与他深吻，双腿不安分地磨蹭他的腰背、忘情呻吟。弗朗西斯却越发觉得事态严重。

“亚蒂，你今天到底怎么了？”弗朗西斯伸手把背对自己躺着的恋人揽进怀里，“又和家里人吵架了？”

“弗朗西斯。”英国人听起来有点沉闷，“我们去美国吧。”

弗朗西斯皱起了眉头，亚瑟依然固执地背对着他，他看不到亚瑟的脸，只能凝视对方的发尾和耳根。他感觉到英国人身体的僵硬，热度正在一点点流失。他从没想过会是亚瑟最先提出这个建议。

“这可真得让我好好考虑一下。”弗朗西斯说着在亚瑟耳后落下一吻，“你先睡会儿，我去做饭。”

弗朗西斯穿好衣服进了厨房，他从冰箱里取出香葱、墨西哥辣椒和刺山柑，在案板上切碎，又取出西冷牛脊肉捣成沫，接下来榨柠檬汁，把所有食材搅拌均匀，加橄榄油、海盐和黑胡椒粉，最后是烘烤长棍面包片。他擦了擦手，拿起手机按了串数字。电话很快被接通。

“斯科特，亚瑟现在在我这儿。”弗朗西斯开门见山，“你们又怎么了？”

对面的男人发出一声冷笑，“我们家老太太都已经气晕了，他倒好，找你风流快活去了。”

“怎么回事？”弗朗西斯把手机夹在颈窝，戴上隔热手套取出面包片，“为什么柯克兰夫人会……”

“他在餐桌上当着所有人的面说自己不打算从政了，因为那样没法跟你在一起。我让他滚，他告诉我们他本来就准备和你远走高飞。”斯科特听起来很不快，“你赶紧带着那个麻烦鬼滚，去美国或者加拿大，随便哪儿都好。我们全家感激不尽！”

“老天，这事已经没有转机了吗？”弗朗西斯靠着流理台叹气，苦恼地敲打自己的额头。

“老太太说自己没有这种不肖子。”斯科特说，“亚瑟那副犟脾气就是跟她学的，你自己看着办。”

弗朗西斯收起电话，独自坐了很久，然后起身把做好的牛肉塔塔装盘，他忘了还要往上面敲个漂亮的生鸡蛋。弗朗西斯想到了自己和莫娜才进行一半就被打断的话题；安东尼奥前几天刚打来电话说要一块儿试种新的葡萄苗；他好像还答应过费里西安诺教他做可丽露、闪电泡芙和马卡龙；罗德里赫总算在古典乐坛崭露头角，他和伊丽莎白的婚礼定就在下个月初；苏联已经不复存在，墙也早就倒下，基尔伯特却还是没能从东德回来。

弗朗西斯是个地道的巴黎人，在这座城市度过了快三十个年头。这人世间不会再有第二个巴黎。不会再有第二座城市，像巴黎一样，每一条街巷里都有人接吻，每一座桥梁上都有人相拥，每一个广场、每一幢博物馆、每一处农贸市场、甜品店和咖啡馆都充满了恋人的欢声笑语。谈谈情，说说爱，聊聊人生理想历史哲学，摁灭烟蒂，圣母院的钟声顺流而下，不会再有哪里比巴黎更适合做梦和生活。要知道，他可是个地道的巴黎人，离开巴黎就像要了他的命。

弗朗西斯回到餐厅，发现亚瑟已经换好衣服在那儿等着。是法国人刚买的浅色竖条纹衬衣，随便搭了条牛仔裤，光着脚。他俩身材相仿，亚瑟更瘦削一点儿。有时候，弗朗西斯也不得不承认亚瑟的品位其实并不差，只是西装革履占用了他太多时间。

亚瑟翻看着弗朗西斯摆在餐桌上的书，脸上不时露出完全不赞同的表情。

“亚蒂。”

亚瑟正在解决盘子里漏了生鸡蛋的牛肉塔塔，突然听见弗朗西斯叫自己的名字。他抬头看向法国人，放下刀叉，双手交握。

弗朗西斯看着英国人一本正经的样子有点想笑，他没忍住，于是笑着说，“其实这件事我早就在考虑。我们找时间把婚礼办了，然后收养个孩子，全家人一块儿去美国。”

如果做爱被孩子不小心撞破

“操！”弗朗西斯骂了一声，从亚瑟身体里退出来。英国人还趴在他肩头喘气，眼角潮湿，绿眼睛慢慢回过神。他们就这样在门板被持续拍击的巨响中安静了一阵，一点点平息情欲。两个人都没有得到满足。今天亚瑟才从芝加哥回家，他们已经快两周没能见上面，本打算好好享受久别重逢的良宵，阿尔弗雷德却非要缠着和他们一起睡，他还拉上了马修。

当时，弗朗西斯动情地吻着亚瑟，正要进去，阿尔弗雷德毫无预兆地一把推开房门闯进了主卧，后面跟着被他硬拽过来的马修。马修明显一脸的不情愿。两个大人差点没被吓死。亚瑟赶紧一把推开弗朗西斯，拉高被子，抚摸阿尔弗雷德的发顶问他怎么回事。阿尔弗雷德按捺不住看了日本恐怖片，被吓得睡不着。当然他的说法是英雄需要帮手和幽灵鬼怪战斗。最后孩子们睡在了两位父亲中间。

弗朗西斯感觉到有人在轻碰自己的手。亚瑟的绿眼睛瞟了他一下又马上挪开。弗朗西斯笑着握住他，用口型说，“亲爱的，去厨房吧。”

他们悄悄起身，蹑手蹑脚地出了主卧，以免把孩子们吵醒。

“我们可是合法伴侣，现在却搞得跟偷情一样。”弗朗西斯抱怨。

“谁让你忘了锁门。”亚瑟没好气地瞪了他一眼，拉过弗朗西斯吻住他，自己坐上了流理台。他突然想到什么，“这儿有安全套吗？”

“没有。不过你放心吧，我早就把一夜情给戒了，定期体检，身体健康。”弗朗西斯挑眉看着他，“像你说的那样，洁身自好。满意了吗，亚蒂？”

“操，我指的不是这个！”亚瑟说，“你他妈打算直接射在里面？！”

“Oui，不可以吗？”弗朗西斯笑着反问，“你不愿意接受我更长久的停留吗？”

亚瑟愣了几秒，“你这家伙到底是哪来的本事，怎么什么东西都能被你说得恶心巴拉的？”

“法语第一课就是教孩子们说‘我爱你’。你上课时太不用心了。”弗朗西斯环住亚瑟的腰，“好了，这个话题点到为止。现在我们得抓紧时间。”

事实证明，他们太小看阿尔弗雷德了，就算锁门也没用。有那么一个瞬间，总是充满活力的阿尔弗雷德曾被他的爸爸们真情实感地记恨过。总有一天，我要让这小兔崽子好好长长记性。被打扰的小肚鸡肠的弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦先生心想。

那就换个地方接着做

其实这是更早以前的故事。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟接受好友埃德尔斯坦夫妇的邀请，前往意大利拉奎拉出席对方的演奏会。孩子们交给他们信得过的邻居代为照料。举办演奏会的音乐厅非常年轻，由费里西安诺所在的事务所设计。这座城市不久前毁于地震，意大利人想通过美好的新建筑来实现复兴，他们想到的第一件事就是音乐。而对弗朗西斯和亚瑟——两位刚上任不久的新手爸爸——来说，他们终于有正当理由暂时从手忙脚乱的育儿生活中解脱出来、喘上一口气，这可真是谢天谢地。养育孩子比弗朗西斯想象中麻烦得多，他已经连续几个晚上没有睡好觉了。除此之外，他们还得尽快在美国安顿下来。亚瑟忙于法学院的学业，边清洗奶瓶边阅读判例材料是家常便饭，有次他甚至串台把塞勒姆女巫审判案当成了睡前故事讲给孩子们听。这时候就连弗朗西斯也不得不佩服亚瑟的专注和自律。

演奏会后的晚宴规模不大，除了意大利名流，更多是受邀而来的老熟人们。

宴会开始没多久，弗朗西斯就和女主人伊丽莎白相谈甚欢。罗德里赫正忙着应付各路社会名流的称赞，暂时没空顾及自己的妻子。生性浪漫的法国男人总是乐于安抚美丽的女性；在他们看来，女士永远都不该被冷落，尤其是在如此美好的夜晚。

伊丽莎白要更特殊一点，她是第一个对弗朗西斯的爱情表示支持的人。当时，弗朗西斯透漏了自己希望与亚瑟共度一生的想法。他的朋友们起先都大吃一惊，接着纷纷劝他再慎重考虑一下。同性恋处境艰难，何况那个人还是亚瑟（一个尖酸刻薄、自视甚高的英国人）。安东尼奥直接问他是不是疯了，西班牙人是他最好的朋友，也是他所有朋友里最不喜欢亚瑟的人。而伊丽莎白只是稍微瞪大了眼睛，接着很快就微笑起来，送上了自己的祝福。她告诉弗朗西斯，要永远相信自己的选择。伊丽莎白拥有一种超越性别的勇敢，这让弗朗西斯无法不对她肃然起敬。

“说实话，我没想到罗德会选择马斯卡尼的《乡间骑士》。”弗朗西斯从路过的侍者那儿拿起一杯香槟，“这首曲子让人想起年少时那些阳光灿烂的日子、飘荡着海腥味和橘花香气的南方海岛，他的处理出人意料、格外精彩。”

“谢谢。”伊丽莎白对他举杯，“我们每个人都有过年轻的好日子。”

弗朗西斯穿着一身黑色晚礼服，镶缎青果领，露出白色衬衫和黑色真丝领结。他扬起酒杯时，袖口的珍珠扣发出盈润饱满的光泽。伊丽莎白可以嗅到一点淡淡的古龙水的味道。她只穿了简约的午夜蓝长裙，棕色长发像瀑布一样垂落下来，颈项间坠着蓝宝石项链。两人继续谈论罗德里赫今晚的演奏，身边是摆放着各式点心的长桌，精致的小宴会厅里飘荡着小提琴悠扬的旋律。

“唔，‘爱的礼赞’.”弗朗西斯说，“精致美妙的小夜曲，虽然作曲家是个歌颂过伟大帝国的英国佬。”

“这可是偏见，弗朗西斯。埃尔加的《威风凛凛进行曲》十分振奋人心，不是吗？”伊丽莎白调侃他，“你不能因为国籍而否认一位伟大的音乐家。要知道，马斯卡尼可是曾经给纳粹干活的人。”

“受教了。”弗朗西斯笑了起来。

“不用客气。倒是你，一直陪我聊天不要紧吗？”

伊丽莎白朝他身后抛去一个暗示的眼神，果绿色眼睛里充满了善意的调笑。弗朗斯西回过头去，看见不远处亚瑟正在和几个律政界同行交谈。他站得笔挺，左手收在裤口袋里，另一只手捏着香槟，脸上没什么表情。偶尔他也会摇头、点头，或者露出有些轻蔑的笑。那时候他的眉毛和嘴角会微微上挑，下颌也跟着上扬，流露出俯视的神态。他不自觉地摆弄手里的酒杯，很久也没喝上一口。祖母绿的眼睛在灯光下显得有些意兴阑珊。

“先生们，希望我没有打扰到各位。”亚瑟和同僚一块看向朝他们走来的法国人。弗朗西斯分别和亚瑟的几位交谈对象打了招呼，很快围在旁边的人们就知趣地散开了。

“你不是和伊丽莎白聊得正欢吗？”

“那也照样得回来找你。”

“噢，是吗？”亚瑟放下酒杯，转身往盥洗室的方向走去。弗朗西斯跟在他身后一点的位置，亚瑟边走边说，“这话倒没错，你每次在外面玩够了确实没忘记要回家，真是感人至深。”

“老天，你又在闹什么脾气。”

“我只是在陈述一个事实并对此心怀感激。”亚瑟推门进去，站到镜子前，整理自己的领结。他瞥了眼旁边的弗朗西斯，阴阳怪气地说，“费里西安诺和你那堆老朋友还在外面等着你，可别为了我浪费你们难得相聚的宝贵时光。”

亚瑟越说越不痛快，有谁在他心里点了把火，他没停下，“当初你真不该和我一块儿离开欧洲，跟你那些密友天各一方。如果不是倒霉遇上我，你大概已经情人成群，和好朋友们挨个睡了一遍，而不是被迫留在家里为了孩子和截稿日焦头烂额。我知道这不是你想要的生活。”

弗朗西斯扶着额头叹了口气。他确实在夜深人静时后悔过，但那只是转瞬即逝的情绪，不是问题的根本；他们对新生活适应得不够好、不够默契，这才是问题所在。就像此刻，他清楚英国人也只是在赌气，他不想为此和亚瑟争执，“我发誓我没有后悔过，亲爱的。”

“你干嘛还站着不动？”亚瑟冷冷地催他。

“亚蒂。”弗朗西斯顿了一下，“我能理解你的感受，我们因为孩子少了很多二人时光，就像被剥夺了自我一样。但这不是谁的过错，我们还需要时间去习惯和平衡，仅此而已。我们能做得更好。”

亚瑟一时半会没接话。“刚才挥霍二人时光的家伙可不是我。”他小声嘀咕。

弗朗西斯笑着凑过去搂住亚瑟的腰，然后吻住了他。亚瑟挣扎一会，回应了这个吻。他们的舌头在唇齿间交缠，他们用双唇享受爱情。两个人在洗手台前搂成一团，过了好一阵子才松开彼此。亚瑟搭着弗朗西斯的肩膀，弗朗西斯环着他的腰。他们现在都很热。

“在这里？”弗朗西斯问。

“你疯了？”亚瑟推了他一下，但没用力，“晚宴离结束还早。”

“那就用嘴。”

亚瑟装作在看房顶的吊灯，只有余光还留在弗朗西斯脸上。

他含糊地小声说，“好吧。”

两个人跌跌撞撞地进了隔间。本来弗朗西斯确实只是想口交完事，但轮到亚瑟的时候，英国人突然半路反悔，起身跨坐到弗朗西斯身上。法国人满脸惊讶地看着他。

“老子才不想用嘴伺候你这混蛋。”亚瑟白了他一眼，然后按着他的肩膀借力坐了下去。弗朗西斯忍不住发出一声轻笑，配合亚瑟往后靠了点儿，扶稳他的腰，迎合彼此的节奏律动起来。亚瑟攀着他，为了忍住呻吟而咬紧牙关。弗朗西斯搂紧他，翘开他的唇同他拥吻。

“忍不住就别忍了。”弗朗西斯贴在他耳畔，“我们又不用在乎这个，亲爱的。”

事实上，他很乐意让别人知道自己和亚瑟过得有多快活。爱情是这个世界上最好的催情剂，任何人都不必为爱欲感到羞耻。禁欲是原教旨主义清教徒才干的蠢事，比起名利或教条，他宁可为爱痴狂。爱就是他的信仰，他们做爱，就像在神坛前祈祷，忘我又专注，永远全身心投入。

等他们回到宴会厅，罗德里赫已经忙完了应酬，和伊丽莎白待在一起。旁边是费里西安诺和茨温利兄妹。他们围站着交谈，偶尔发出一阵欢笑声。有人过来询问亚瑟法律上的事务。弗朗西斯和他交换了一个短暂的吻就松开揽着他的手、让他谈公事去了。法国人微笑着朝自己的老朋友们走去。

“你们俩真是天生一对。”伊丽莎白趁大家伙谈笑的间隙，悄声对弗朗西斯说。她俏皮地眨眼，一幅“我可什么都知道”的样子。

“是这个词为我们而生。”弗朗西斯坦然地对她微笑。

他们回到朋友们的话题。罗德里赫自然地牵着伊丽莎白的手，他们食指的钻戒在灯光里交相辉映。弗朗西斯透过人群找到了正认真为意大利富豪提供建议的亚瑟。他的视线停驻在亚瑟身上。弗朗西斯想起他们在婚礼上交换的婚戒。除了那场婚礼，他再也没看到过亚瑟佩戴。但是在他们亲密相拥的时刻，他能清晰地感受到那枚戒指硌在心口的样子。他们分享甜蜜和欣喜，也分担责任与痛苦。

家庭聚餐

阿尔弗雷德咬着樱花奶昔的吸管，专注地盯着手里的PSP，手指在按键和触摸背屏上飞快舞动。画面里的四个兜帽刺客飞奔在十八世纪的巴黎街头，路边都是衣衫褴褛的贫民和临时搭建的路障、堡垒。

亚瑟端坐在他对面，正和谁讲电话。他声音越来越大，“‘丧失平等的精神和追求极端平等都会导致民主政治原则的腐化’*。别插嘴，‘真正的平等精神不在于每个人都去指挥，或是都不受别人的指挥；而在于服从和指挥与我们地位平等的人们’*。这可是你们法兰西伟大先哲的训话。你知道你们这些家伙的问题在哪吗？你们把所有服从和指挥都视为剥削，完全不愿为别人付出。”他换了只手，“拜你们的左翼政府所赐，法兰西现在简直糟透了，欧盟也无能又效率低下……”

他和电话那头的人吵了起来。阿尔弗雷德往父亲的方向瞟了一眼，继续埋首游戏。

他们现在坐在纽约街头的Shake Shack门店里，等待另外两个家人。别问为什么他们会选在汉堡店家庭聚餐，问就是美国趣味。弗朗西斯今天有和《时报》编辑的约会，不过看样子已经结束了。马修结束了新一轮的实验项目，趁假期回了趟家，但他还得赴一家医学研究所的约。正好这几天是樱花盛开的日子，全家人一致决定来纽约春游赏樱，顺便满足阿尔弗雷德签到帝国大厦、无畏号航母和自由女神像的心愿。顺带一提，他和弗朗西斯在埃利斯岛上与这位女士（*the lady of NYC）拍过好几回合照，父子俩打算把这件事继续下去。

普罗旺斯的闹剧结束后，亚瑟和弗朗西斯理所当然地又走到了一起。他们打算明年去英格兰复婚。柯克兰家隔了很久才对这个消息表示欢迎。柯克兰夫人出乎意料地喜欢这个陪伴着亚瑟的法国人。也许弗朗西斯确实很懂得怎么讨女人欢心，只要不谈政治，他们就能和睦相处。

没过多久，弗朗西斯和马修就一前一后地到了。亚瑟收起自己的手机，准备和弗朗西斯面对面继续刚才的争论。阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快扯过法国人，把手里的掌机把他眼前一横，开始炫耀自己的战绩。

“是不是超酷，弗朗西斯？”

“干得不错，我甘拜下风。”弗朗西斯称赞，随后露出怀念的笑，“巴黎真美。”

他用英语念出“巴黎”的名字。

“育碧这回可是下血本做的大地图，他们早该弄个老家的故事。”阿尔弗雷德说，“虽然育碧也是个无耻的婊子，但毫无疑问要比卡普空强多了。”

他绘声绘色地讲起了当年得知卡普空的《鬼泣》背叛PS跨平台Xbox以后，群情激愤的美国玩家上论坛声讨骂到索尼不得不关站维护的壮举。他又从背包里翻出了一册《JOJO》单行本漫画、一只核潜艇模型、两件印着I❤NY的情侣衫，最后是3DS，他和弗朗西斯分享起了自己玩《口袋妖怪》的进度。自从和本田樱确定关系，阿尔弗雷德沉迷于这些东西的症状就一天比一天严重。他甚至把手机铃声从美队插曲换成了乔瑟夫·乔斯达的角色曲，和女友一起模仿JOJO立、拍照上传社交主页，然后一炮而红。

亚瑟对自己被无视感到很恼火。他看着对面兴高采烈谈论游戏的父子俩，重重地放下了手边的咖啡。玻璃和木板碰撞发出砰的一声巨响。周围有人好奇地扭头看向他们。

“我们要在这儿吃午餐吗？”马修突然出声。

“我听亚瑟的。”弗朗西斯表示自己无所谓。

亚瑟扫了他一眼，朝阿尔弗雷德努了努嘴，“这是阿尔选的。”

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，咧嘴笑了起来，“你来定，bro.”

马修叹了口气捂住侧脸，“我想尝尝Sadelle’s的烟熏三文鱼百吉饼和鲑鱼子酱。”

“太棒了，就在华盛顿广场旁边！”阿尔弗雷德已经打开了手机地图，“还等什么，我们动身吧。”

被父亲、兄长和上帝所爱的交了好运的琼斯先生，下个故事依然由你担任主角

*反对意见一律不予接受

弗朗西斯发誓他会永远记得亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德的大学毕业典礼上搂着小儿子痛哭流涕的样子。阿尔弗雷德作为优秀毕业生站上演讲席的瞬间，亚瑟先是一愣，然后立刻红了眼眶，边鼓掌边翻来覆去地念叨“这小兔崽子”。弗朗西斯完全能理解亚瑟的诧异，因为他也是一样的，甚至连身旁的马修也露出了惊讶的表情。只有坐在亚瑟那头的本田樱一副了然于心的样子。为了给父亲和兄弟一个惊喜，阿尔弗雷德把秘密保守得很好。

青年开始自己的演讲，他提起和世界各地实验室的伙伴们共同观测小行星的经历，提起自己和同伴参与过的NASA火星探索项目，提起所在团队为了改革空间法、呼吁忧思联盟和各国政府关注太空垃圾而做出的努力，提起天文与太空研究对人类未来的意义，提起普通人的好奇心和求知欲如何改变这个世界，而他和他的同僚们又将做些什么让它变得更好……弗朗西斯从未像此刻一样强烈地感觉到，那个吵闹着要去买航天飞机模型的小调皮鬼已经长大成人，已经做好准备独自面对风雨、承担这个世界赋予他的使命和责任。演讲的最后，阿尔弗雷德感谢自己的同伴、女友和家人。弗朗西斯和其他人一块儿起身鼓掌喝彩，然而与此同时，一种难以言喻的失落涌上心头：他年轻气盛的小儿子站在高处，用逐渐老去的父亲所无法理解的语言向全世界诉说着自己的壮志雄心。这让他想起收到SAT成绩时，他惊讶于阿尔弗雷德拿了满分，而他的小儿子却完全不屑于谈论这个分数。他知道，从今往后，他的小儿子将不再需要父亲的陪伴和指引，一个属于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯以及无数像他一样的年轻人的崭新时代即将来临。

掌声雷动，如同时代之轮沉重的巨响从他的头顶轰隆隆碾过。

从礼堂出来后，他们聚在树荫下。阿尔弗雷德穿着学士服，揽着女友本田樱，手里是卷起的毕业证书。父亲和兄弟也在他身边。他们聊起刚才的演讲，马修率先称赞了自己的兄弟，弗朗西斯也看着阿尔弗雷德微笑地说，我们真为你感到骄傲，阿尔。亚瑟哽咽半天都没能说点什么，阿尔弗雷德耐心地等他开口；他伸出手捏了捏青年的左臂，最后干脆把小儿子搂进怀里；本田樱体贴地退开了一点，把时间留给这对父子。阿尔弗雷德已经长得比父亲更高、更强壮，就像一株挺拔的乔木，这让他们拥抱的姿势有些别扭。阿尔弗雷德小幅度地调整自己的站姿去适应亚瑟的怀抱。他突然在颈窝附近感觉到一阵流淌的暖意。

“老天！你在哭吗，亚瑟？”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出。

“闭嘴，臭小子。”亚瑟没有松开他。

“你再哭下去，弗朗西斯就又要多一个取笑你的把柄了。”

“他敢！”

弗朗西斯轻笑着哼了一声。亚瑟哭得变本加厉，他试图忍住呜咽，结果只是让深呼吸的声音更明显；他稍微一低头，眼泪就蹭湿了阿尔弗雷德的衣领。青年求助地看向另一位父亲和兄弟，得到的只有无奈的撇嘴和耸肩。他轻拍父亲的肩膀和背夹，就好像年幼时，父亲为了安抚他所做的那样。

亚瑟终于放开了阿尔弗雷德。他从口袋里掏出手帕擦拭眼角和脸颊，然后整理有些凌乱的正装，很快就恢复了平静。

“不知不觉你都长这么大了。”他说。

“可我是在你眼皮子底下长大的。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“这只是一种夸张的说法！”亚瑟努力掩饰尴尬。弗朗西斯没忍住笑了出来，亚瑟瞪了他一眼。这下连马修和本田樱也忍不住笑出了声。

“你比我认为的还要更优秀、出众得多，阿尔。”亚瑟说。

“很高兴你终于承认了。”阿尔弗雷德大笑。

亚瑟嗤笑，小声嘀咕了一句“小兔崽子”，又抿唇微笑起来。他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德宽阔的肩膀，“愿你拥有比你父亲更灿烂的前程，我的孩子。”

毕业季告一段落，但阿尔弗雷德还有更重要的事情需要他继续忙活，他决定向本田樱求婚。事实上，毕业典礼结束当晚，弗朗西斯就曾和阿尔弗雷德有过一次交谈。婚姻毕竟是终身大事，他和亚瑟作为父亲不可能完全不过问。

他们坐在庭院的铁艺圆桌两侧，桌上是四玫瑰威士忌、新酿的樱桃起泡酒和两只厚底玻璃杯。阿尔弗雷德去年就可以合法饮酒，如今他对肯塔基州产的波本威士忌情有独钟，就像他钟情于海明威那样，这让他觉得自己充满了男子汉气概。他偶尔也看塞林格和福克纳。他们切了一只流星月露蜜瓜，这是阿尔弗雷德从日本带回来的土产；弗朗西斯尝了一块，当即决定用来试做新甜品。

夏夜里玫瑰依然绽放，在他们的脚边随风摆动；墙沿的花架上摆满了厚叶草和蓝石莲之类的多肉植物。查尔斯河在眼前舒展开来，就像一匹浸泡在月光里的柔软的绸缎，河流对岸就是阿尔弗雷德无比熟稔的麻省理工校园。

“你已经考虑好了吗？”弗朗西斯问。

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德说。

“向你的女友求婚。”

“当然。”

“这可是件大事。”

“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德直起身替父亲和自己倒酒，他拿起玻璃杯抿了口酒，“她让我迫不及待地想要和她结婚，然后生几个孩子、养只狗……这感觉很难形容，但如果没有她，一切都没有意义。”

“只能是她？”弗朗西斯问。

“是的。只能是她。”阿尔弗雷德说。

弗朗西斯凝神看了他一会，微笑，“跟我说说你们的事吧，阿尔。”

“你想听什么？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“你是怎么跟她表白的？”弗朗西斯说。

“那天我陪她去纽约面试。晚上回酒店的时候，我说，我不想开车了，我们坐地铁怎么样？她说，好啊，那就坐地铁吧。然后我们上了地铁，我说，你愿意陪我去布鲁克林大桥走走吗？她说，当然，没问题。我们在市政厅站下车，沿着那座桥散步。我说，你猜刚才在地铁上我想到了什么？她冲我摇了摇头，问，什么？我告诉她，是塞林格的小说。我把那段文字*念给她听，又说，亲爱的本田小姐，你让我变得怯懦，我走了这么久的路才敢问出这句话：请问你能否允许我这懦夫胆大妄为地触碰你的手？”阿尔弗雷德说，在嘴角绽出笑容，“然后我非常幸运地得到了比一次牵手更多的东西。”

“看不出来我们的小伙子还有当诗人的潜质。”弗朗西斯笑了，“那你又是在什么时候想到了结婚？我猜你不是为了婚姻才和她谈恋爱的。”

“当然，没有谁会在坠入爱河之初就想到结婚。”阿尔弗雷德换了个姿势，“差不多是一年前，当时纽约还飘着雪，我们俩临时起意打算去百老汇看音乐剧，然后就这样在时代广场的票亭排了一个小时队才买到两张折扣票。她很怕冷，冻得直打哆嗦，我抱着她说，等以后工作了，我要眼睛也不眨地买最好的池座票带你来看你最喜欢的演出。她笑着对我说，就算到了那时候，她也愿意在雪夜里陪我排长队。那个瞬间，我突然意识到，我早就不是跟在你和亚瑟身后的小孩子了。我不能只是一个陪她寻乐子、逗她开心的小男孩，而应该是一个值得她依靠和托付终身的真正的男人。就像你说的，弗朗西斯，她为了我远离父母和故乡、留在美国，我更得为我们俩的未来负起责任来。”

“我很庆幸，阿尔，上天这么早就安排你遇到了那个让你心甘情愿为她成长的人。”弗朗西斯注视着面前的青年。他讲起自己心爱的姑娘，语气平静，娓娓道来，那对澄澈的蓝眼睛却像从水底打捞起的宝石一般在夜色中闪闪发光；他拥有一张棱角分明的、俊朗的脸和健康的小麦色皮肤，金发明亮耀眼，他身材高大，多年来坚持不懈的棒球队和行进乐队训练赋予他一身匀称、精壮的肌肉。他不再是父亲记忆里那个到处惹祸的稚气男孩、为雀斑和青春痘发愁的青涩少年，他仿佛在一夜之间就脱胎换骨，出落得英俊潇洒、仪表堂堂。弗朗西斯不禁感慨，“岁月果然不饶人啊，我们的小伙子居然马上就要成为别人的丈夫和父亲了。我们也老了。”

“别这么说，弗朗西斯。”阿尔弗雷德挠挠鼻尖。

“求婚戒指准备得怎么样了？”弗朗西斯问。

阿尔弗雷德一拍大腿，灿笑开来，“说到这个，三个月前小行星命名委员会总算通过了我的申请——就是我中学暑假发现的那颗小行星，还记得吗？”

弗朗西斯点了点头。新的小行星从发现到完成观测是一个格外漫长而繁琐的过程，阿尔弗雷德花了四五年时间才向国际天文联合会提交第一份报告；上大学以后，他邀请了很多其他高校的同行一块儿参与这项工作。身为发现者，他拥有小行星的命名权。

“那颗行星将会以樱的名字命名，”阿尔弗雷德很得意，“作为我送给她的求婚信物。我计划在波士顿大学的天文台向她求婚，等我们下楼以后，校乐队的伙计们会在大厅给我们伴奏。求婚用《水晶序曲》，等到婚礼就用整个《最终幻想》系列的主题曲。我们俩都很喜欢这款老游戏。”他靠着椅背，双手交握枕在脑后、神采奕奕，“老天，我最近做梦都是她身披婚纱向我走来的样子。”

星辰在他们头顶的天空闪耀，弗朗西斯没有立即回应。过了一会，他开口道，“亚瑟说得没错，你比我们以为的还要更优秀、出众得多。”

“这不好吗？以后人们提起我就会说，瞧，那就是弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰的儿子！”

“不，他们会说，瞧，那就是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的父亲。”

阿尔弗雷德一愣，用开玩笑的语气说，“嘿，老兄，你怎么回事？难不成你还嫉妒自己的儿子将来混的比你好？”

“我只是想起了叶芝的诗。”弗朗西斯看了会杯子里的酒，重新把目光投向青年，“那已不再是老年人的国度*。你长大了，阿尔，你让我意识到自己在变老，变得越来越老。总有一天，我会老得走不动路、看不清字、连头发和牙齿都全部掉光。我还记得阿多尼斯离开我们的那天，红袜队赢了老冤家纽约洋基队，整个社区的孩子都在庆祝，你却闷在屋子里哭了一整天，哭得比马蒂还厉害。后来在宠物公墓，你问，为什么阿多尼斯会死；亚瑟说，所有人和动物都会死；你又问，那你们也会死吗；亚瑟说，是的，我们也会死去，但是等到那时你已经长大了，不再害怕死亡，就像不再害怕打雷一样；你对他说，可这和害怕没关系，我只是不希望你们死。可是阿尔，终有一天，我们必将直面死亡。学习如何告别，是生活出给我们的最后一道难题。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默地小酌几口，“为什么突然跟我说这些？”

“你真的很出色，阿尔。自信、上进、意志坚定，不得不承认，有时你和亚瑟很像。”弗朗西斯说，青年人听到最后那句不屑地“切”了一声。他笑了笑，继续，“我希望你前途辉煌，但也希望必要的时候，你能学会向你爱的人展示自己的脆弱和无力。就像我刚才做的。我知道自己不会因此就失去你的爱，你也是一样。我们都是肉体凡胎，没必要事事苛求完美。”

“你是不是在暗示我像亚瑟一样喜欢逞强？”阿尔弗雷德认为自己受到了人身攻击，“得了吧，我可比他强多了！”

弗朗西斯欲言又止了半晌，决定不再继续这个话题。他知道再说下去只会让阿尔弗雷德不耐烦。这世间的很多事切身经历过才能感同身受，不论他再怎么用心良苦，也无法替阿尔弗雷德和马修把这辈子过完。他的孩子们有属于自己的人生，他能做的只有祝福，祈祷上苍让他们一生顺遂。就像孩子们也无法替他面对衰老和病痛，好在他并不孤独，他还有亚瑟·柯克兰。他们将会相伴到老。

“毕业旅行打算去哪儿玩？”弗朗西斯问。

“巴黎。”阿尔弗雷德打了个响指，雀跃起来，“和樱一起。她向往那里很久了。”

“她的确是个日本人。”弗朗西斯笑声悦耳，“别忘了带她去新桥走走。”

“为什么你这么喜欢那座桥？”阿尔弗雷德感到困惑。

“噢，那可是塞纳河上最古老的石桥，它有四百多年历史，却从来没被重建过。所以我们巴黎人爱把那些经得住时间考验的东西比喻成‘新桥’。”弗朗西斯说，“祝你们的爱情也能像新桥一样不朽。”

在这个故事即将落幕、父子俩把酒言欢的最后，弗朗西斯送了阿尔弗雷德一本书作为毕业礼物——由波斯人菲尔多西所著的民族史诗《列王纪》。夜风掀开书的扉页，在那里，弗朗西斯写道：父与子的道路从来相似，或许不必提前将剧情透露。


End file.
